


困兽之斗

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: “像火和火药的亲吻。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	困兽之斗

**Author's Note:**

> *有女装德提及，注意避雷  
> *我也不知道这是什么背景，但剧情毕竟是次要的

凤凰社和食死徒的这场仗断断续续打了三年，整个不列颠都笼罩在战争的黑烟之中，像一块巨大的乌七八糟的煤炭，被战火一次又一次地引燃。

哈利·波特领兵驻扎在戈德里克山谷内。五天前与食死徒的狭路相逢并没有折损凤凰社的一兵一卒，波特作为将领，示意鸣金收兵，没必要把战事引到镇子里。小巴蒂·克劳奇撂下狠话，七天之内势必回来寻仇，带领残党铩羽而归。

暮色四合，营帐外燃起了篝火，木柴毕毕剥剥的爆裂声伴着玻璃酒瓶的碰撞声、荒腔走板的歌谣声，模糊地飘进哈利的耳朵里。他脱了身上那件碍事的红色袍子，抱着膝盖坐在地上发愣。

“你不去喝酒吗？”罗恩探头进来，“来了一队卖艺的吉普赛人，听听这音乐。”他把帐篷掀开一点，里拉琴的声音和勾人的月光一并涌了进来。

“吉普赛人？”哈利抬起头，像是想到了什么。

“不，不去。”他又低下了头，像个吃了败仗的新兵。

他红发的副手没再说什么，安静地为他撂下门帘，关住了喧闹的月色。哈利继续枯坐在一片昏暗中。他几乎从不参与这种军中聚会，过于热闹的气氛和他实在不搭，他只能是枕戈待旦的将领。

不知过了多久，外面的歌舞声渐渐平息，取而代之的是车马远去的辘辘声，那群吉普赛人似乎离开了。他的帐篷又被粗暴地掀开，月光打在他的半张脸上，像一个破碎的面具。

“谁？”他的手按上身边的剑，“干什么的？”

来人的身子挡住了本就昏暗的光线，但哈利还是认出那是个女人。她一身舞娘的打扮，面纱遮住了大半张脸，浑身上下缀满了繁复的珠宝。

她毫不胆怯地向哈利走来，脚腕上的铃铛叮当作响。

“小姐，我想你找错人了。”哈利握着剑站了起来，“邀请你的不是我。”到底是哪个不长心的敢留人在营地过夜？他心里暗骂道。

“可邀请你的是我。”舞娘摘下了她的面纱，那张他到死也不会忘记的脸明明白白地出现在面前。星星点点的光亮透过并不密实的帐篷布料钻进来，让那人看上去像个鬼魅。

哈利愣住了。“德拉科？”他觉得自己就是见了鬼，“你不是……”

“我不是已经死了吗？”德拉科的指尖擦过哈利的颧骨，“很显然我没有。”

“现在，收起你的问题。”他贴着哈利的耳朵低语，如同引诱水手的塞壬，“接受我的邀请。”

他堵住哈利仍要问话的嘴，一手扣住他的后脑不让他逃开，一手急不可耐地探进他的衣服，粗鲁地抚摸他的后腰。剑脱了手，掉在地上弄出一声不算小的声响。哈利只觉得德拉科的手心像是着了火，烧坏了他的每一寸皮肉。他啃咬着德拉科的嘴唇，揪扯着他穿着的廉价丝绸，带着他躺倒在薄薄的被子上。

“你晚上不会冷吗？”德拉科放开了他，摸了摸那床破被子。“穿这么少你不冷吗？”哈利反问他，他身上的热度轻而易举地穿透了德拉科身上那层仿若无物的绸子，“已经是十月了。”

德拉科没有回答，他拱着哈利的脖子，在衣领下那些别人看不到的地方重重地烙上吻痕。哈利发出一声短促的嗤笑。“笑什么？”德拉科贴着他的颈窝问道，声音有点发闷。

“笑你。”哈利扯下他的头纱，“你头发长了。”他的手指缠进德拉科过肩的金色长发，“能把这玩意脱下去吗？”他点点那条挂着各色珠子的裙子，“有点硌。”

“别讲条件。”德拉科直起身坐在他身上，急不可耐地扒掉了他的衣服，“这是怎么搞的？”他摩挲着哈利肩头的一块圆形的疤痕，表情正经了一点。

“你话怎么变得这么多。”哈利注意到了他面色的变化，但他现在不想谈有关战争的任何事情。他的手拨开层层叠叠的纱绸，径直伸向德拉科已然探头的欲望。德拉科也识趣地没再追问下去，他掰开哈利握着他阴茎的手按在床褥上，重新压住了他，滚烫的亲吻落在年轻将领的胸前。

哈利用那只没被钳制住的手粗鲁地抚摸德拉科的侧腰，布料卷在手心里，点缀其上的珠玉被揉捏得咯吱作响。德拉科啃咬着他的乳头，力气大得像要刺破皮肤，他仰起头喘息着，挺着胸毫无保留地把自己送到德拉科的嘴边。

“我想你了。”德拉科抬起头看他，下巴搁在他的胸前，“我想你了。”

他松开了攥着哈利手腕的手，塞进他身子下面覆着他的蝴蝶骨，“为什么不说你也想我。”他亲吻着哈利的下颚线，“明明你这么想要我。”他扭着胯骨磨蹭哈利勃起的阴茎，裙子上大大小小的珠子像作乱的手指一样擦过身下人过分敏感的身体，逼出几声磨人的喘息。

哈利的脚跟顺着他的小腿逡巡而上，勾在了他的腰上。“少说多做。”他顶了顶胯。德拉科的呼吸越发粗重起来，他握着哈利的阴茎撸动挤压，在他胸前的啃噬也更加凶狠。哈利抱着他的后背承受着快感和疼痛的双重来袭，在他耳边泄出压抑的呻吟。

“让我听听。”德拉科加快了手上的动作，放过他一片狼藉的胸口，转而开始吮吸那对翕张着的唇瓣，“哈利，让我听听。”

黑发青年在他身下扭动着身体，不住地挺着腰，德拉科的拇指擦过冠头，拨弄着他的马眼。哈利把他的头发抓乱，扣着他的后脑抬头索吻。“德拉科……德拉科……”他跟随着德拉科手上的节奏不受控制地摆腰，不再被刻意压抑的呻吟灌进身上人的耳朵。

于是德拉科又吻住他，把那些刻着他名字的呻吟尽数推回。他发了狠，哈利被他吻得喘不上气，模糊的呻吟被堵在喉咙里。他想挣开德拉科密不透风的怀抱，可下身的刺激又让他浑身发软，他只能任凭德拉科锁着他，晕晕乎乎地射在了金发青年的手里。高潮时眼前的白光和他记忆里马尔福庄园的大火一样刺眼。

德拉科仍在黏糊糊地亲吻他，揉搓着他依然半硬的阴茎。他的双腿都架在德拉科的腰上，像一个不言自明的邀请。德拉科的手向下探去，扫过囊袋和会阴，就着他的精液挤进了紧窄的穴口。“天知道我有多想念这个。”德拉科从亲吻里撤开，交缠之处扯出一根银丝，“我好想你。”

哈利舒服地哼哼着，不自觉地把自己朝着那根手指压下去。“说句想我你会死吗？”德拉科得不到回应，又狠狠地塞进了两根手指。哈利被疼得皱了皱眉，露出一个挑衅的笑容。“你最多只能做到这样？”他又把自己向下按了按，喘了几声，“我记得可不是。”

“你真是知道怎么点我的火。”德拉科的手指顶着他的敏感点快速地捅了几下，满意地听到他难耐的呻吟。他掰开哈利环着他的腿，按着腿根毫不留情地直插到底，继而飞快地冲撞了起来，没留给身下人一点适应的时间。“你要死吧？”哈利被他顶得像一条风暴里的可怜渔船，只能跟着他的节奏摇摇晃晃，破碎的骂声不住地涌出来。

德拉科才不会管他的咒骂，他肩上挂着哈利的腿，外人面前号令千军的将领到了他身下则成了辗转承欢的美人，就算哈利再骂他一万句他也不可能停下。他抵着他的前列腺冲撞研磨，被那温暖紧致的甬道吸得魂儿都要飞了，衣裙上缀着的珠子磕在一起，声音混入交合之处泛起的水声。哈利的骂声被甜腻的叫喊取代，他叫着德拉科的名字，攀上他的脖颈，可怜兮兮地想讨得一个亲吻。

“说你想我。”德拉科亲吻他的鼻尖。哈利故意较劲似的闭上了嘴，急促的呼吸从鼻子里喷出，打在德拉科的下巴上。德拉科冷着脸停下了动作，抽了出来。哈利震惊地瞪大了眼睛，委屈地抬着身子向那根让他欲仙欲死的阴茎凑去。

德拉科按住了他，另一只手伸向自己的脚腕。哈利一头雾水地看着他，眼底的情欲褪去了大半。“你在干什么？挠痒痒吗？”他哑着嗓子挖苦他，晃着架在他肩上的腿，用脚跟去踹他的背。

“别总想着激怒我。”德拉科危险地对上他的目光。哈利听见一阵铃铛的碰撞声，心里一阵不妙。德拉科解下了他脚踝上系着的那两串铃铛，强硬地按着哈利，不顾他的反抗，系在了他的脚腕上。

他又狠戾地撞了进去，哈利的小腿在他身上无助地晃动着，铃铛也不停地抖动着，清脆的声响糅进肉体的拍打声，和着他难以抑制的呻吟。哈利从没想过自己会卷进这样一场莫名其妙的性爱，那两串铃铛像是德拉科宣示主权的工具，他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己仿佛一只被德拉科圈禁的动物。这种淫靡的想法让他身上的快感节节攀升。

火热的甬道越发热情地亲吻着德拉科的阴茎，他腾出一只手重新握住了哈利的坚硬的勃起。“说你想我。”他终于吻上了身下人的嘴唇，开始了冲刺。

铃铛的响声越来越大，哈利像是化成了一滩水，瘫软在德拉科身下没有一点力气，只能任凭他索取着自己。烙铁一样的阴茎无休止地残忍破开甬道，灼人的热度像是一路烧进了他的心里，逼着他把那些羞人甜蜜的呻吟尽数倾吐出来。

“我想你……”他终于说出了德拉科想要的那句话，“德拉科……我想你……”他管不了自己在说些什么了，这一刻他只想和德拉科溺死在情欲的海里。

德拉科堵住他的嘴唇，吞下了他所有勾人的呻吟。他手上的动作突然加快，哈利在他身下挣扎着射了出来。高潮过后的甬道一阵剧烈的收缩，德拉科狠狠捣了几下，被紧紧夹着射在了深处。

他们相拥着平复呼吸，哈利抚摸着德拉科身上那条不成样子的裙子，想起许多年前的一天。那时德拉科也是这样抱着他，向他保证自己不会成为食死徒。“可你的父母……”哈利从他怀里抬起头。

“我不是我的父母。”德拉科亲吻他的额头，“你知道城里那群卖艺的吉普赛人吗？我宁可是他们，至少能自由地活着。”

后来马尔福庄园在战火中被焚毁，消息传到前线，说是无人生还。那天与食死徒的交锋中，哈利精神恍惚，肩上中了箭，留下了那个丑陋的疤痕。

“你这到底是怎么搞的？”德拉科抚摸着那块疤问他。

“因为你。”哈利不轻不重地给了他一拳。

德拉科俯身亲吻那块死去的皮肉，“因为我？”他用舌头拍打着不平整的凹陷，“那看来我需要补偿你？”

他猛地把哈利翻了过去，强迫他跪趴在被子上，哈利想挣开他，他却压在了身下人的背上，重新抬头的阴茎磨蹭着哈利的臀缝。

“你没完了？”哈利嘴上这样问，心里却希望德拉科永远不要停下来。德拉科太过了解他的性格，他吻着哈利的后颈，挤进了那依然湿软的穴口。“别说你不喜欢。”德拉科大幅地摆着腰，顶得哈利几乎跪不住，他的头发披散下来，搔着哈利耳朵的痒。哈利侧过头咬住了那些作乱的发丝，呻吟混着鼻音模糊地泄出来。

眼前的画面让德拉科的心脏濒临停跳，他此生的爱人，年轻的、髂嵴刚刚展开的凤凰社将领，就这样顺从地承受他阴茎的挞伐，像一只被他驯养的野兽。他抬手扇向那对浑圆柔软的臀瓣，引来哈利的一记眼刀，包裹着他的甬道又紧了几分。他尝到了甜头，巴掌一个一个落下来，声音像极了战马踩进暴雨后的水坑。

太深了。哈利不知道自己在想些什么，他没法克制不去发出那些动情的喊叫，他放开了德拉科的头发，垂着脑袋抛弃了自己本就没剩多少的尊严，喊着德拉科的名字。德拉科吻上他的侧脸，双手摸索着握住他的手腕，直起腰向后扯，逼着他挺起胸来，后面的穴道吞得更深。

哈利觉得自己像是被扔到案板上的鱼，而德拉科此刻就是那把要把自己拆解开来的刀。他被过于强烈的快感刺激得流出了眼泪，呻吟也带上了哭腔，“德拉科，德拉科，我想看着你。”他胡乱说着，想抽回自己的手。

德拉科从善如流地把他翻了回来，拉着他的双腿盘上自己的腰，激烈地吻着他，又开始了抽插。那些碍事的头发挡住了哈利的视线，他抬起自己酸软无力的手腕在冲撞中艰难地拢好它们，胳膊环上德拉科的脖子，握着那些长长的金发，着迷一样地借着昏暗的月色端详德拉科的脸。

“我爱你。”这句话在德拉科一下重过一下的冲撞中变了调。

“我也爱你。”德拉科把他揽在怀中，觉得就算是就此死在他身上也值得了。

狭小的帐篷被呻吟和喘息盈满，清脆的铃铛声在满室淫靡中兀自回响。他们肉体交缠，心跳杂乱地连成一片，如同山谷里久不散去的回声。这份爱像火和火药的亲吻，纵使会导致焚身化骨的结局，也不能阻止他们拥向彼此。

年轻的将领被他不断索取的情人生生肏射，德拉科也在他体内到达了顶峰。他停留在哈利的甬道里迟迟不肯抽出，直到哈利皱着眉推开他，说那玩意儿塞在他屁股里不舒服。

“明天小巴蒂·克劳奇就要带兵杀回来了。”哈利疲惫不堪地蜷在他怀里，“我只许成功，不能失败，不能让他夺了这座镇子。”

“你会成功的。”德拉科不带情欲地抚摸他的背，“这是你的家，谁也不能阻止你保护自己的家。”

哈利从他的嘴唇上偷得了一个安抚的亲吻，“那你呢？”他覆上德拉科的侧脸，“你会跟我走吗？”

“你知道我不能。”德拉科把他搂得更紧了，“食死徒都以为我已经死了。”

“我也以为你已经死了。”哈利明知道德拉科不可能和他离开，他蹭着爱人的颈窝小声嘟囔着，“说不定我刚刚是和鬼上了床。”

“那我什么时候能再见到你？”他又费力地抬起头看着德拉科，“你会和那些吉普赛人一起走吗？”

德拉科低头看着他的爱人，透支了自己后半生的理智才没有说出那句“我要和你一起走”。“等到战争结束。”他苦涩地回答，“我现在还是一个死人呢。”

“那我怎么才能找到你？”哈利什么都不想知道，他什么都不想要，他已经受够了这场没有尽头的战争。

“你永远都能找到我的。”德拉科在他的额角落下一串亲吻，“或者你不要动，等我去找你，就像今晚一样。”

哈利醒来时，身边早已没有了舞娘的身影。他坐起来，思索着那是不是一个过于疯狂的梦境。他听见帐篷外有人喊着发现了食死徒的军队，他匆忙站起身穿上衣服，忽然听见一阵金属的碰撞声。

是他脚腕上的铃铛。

哈利·波特披上红色的将领袍子，掀开帐篷走了出去，肩上是他的爱人，和他的家乡。

THE END


End file.
